


Malec Highschool AU

by xgaymalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Lydia Branwell, Bisexual Magnus Bane, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus, F/F, Gay Alec Lightwood, Highschool AU, Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, Malex, Maryse Lightwood - Freeform, Meliorn - Freeform, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Simon Lewis - Freeform, Top Alec, Top Magnus, alec lightwood - Freeform, bisexual jocelyn fairchild, bisexual maryse lightwood, bisexual meliorn, clary fray - Freeform, everyone sah gay, gay relationships, gay smut eventually, jocelyn fairchild - Freeform, lydia branwell - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, maia Roberts - Freeform, no heteros, sappphic maia roberts, they switch oK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgaymalec/pseuds/xgaymalec
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane had become friends and they were without a doubt falling for each other but either of them had the courage to admit it. How long will it take for one of them to confess?





	Malec Highschool AU

Alec walked through the halls at his high school, in a nervous wreck. He had just transferred from Pine View School back in Florida and now is at Brooklyn High. His mom, Maryse had an outstanding job offer here in Brooklyn and she could not pass up on this opportunity. And of course he would go with her, he loved his mother so damn much. But he couldn’t say the same for his father.

His father, Robert would always abuse Alec if he pissed him off or got bad grades. He would punch him in the face, smack his arm very roughly, kick his shin, throw his alcohol at him or he would cut his arm. He was an alcoholic and a drug addict. And thank god he is now in prison paying for everything he has done. But it still hurt Alec, it’s his dad. He misses him but yet he doesn’t. He just wished he wasn’t like the way he was.

So he walked through the halls looking down but then he felt someone touch his hand and he jumped.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you but, do you wanna hang out sometime? You look like you could use a friend.” The shorter boy smiled. 

“S-sure. That would be nice.” Alec stuttered.

 

“Okay. I’m Magnus.”

“Alec.” 

“I’m assuming that’s short for Alexander?” Magnus said.

“Y-yes. You can call me whatever you want.” 

“Okay-”

“Magnus! Are you gonna introduce us or not?” The red head whinned.

“Oh my mistake! So this is Clary, Maia, Simon, Lydia and Raphael.” 

“Hi.” Alec smiled.

“Yeah Alec you can hang out with us, you seem like a pretty cool guy. But one question.”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you support the LGBT community?”

“Yes, I’m actually um gay.”   
“Oh! That’s great. None of us are straight actually.” Maia piped in.

“So what’s you guys’ sexualties. If you don’t mind me asking.”

“No it’s okay,” Magnus laughed. “I’m bisexual.”

“I’m a lesbian.” Clary smiled.

“I’m bisexual as well.” Lydia said confidently. 

“I’m pansexual.” Simon said.

“I’m sapphic.” Maia grinned.

“And I’m asexual.” Raphael said with a nod.

“That’s great. Oh and my siblings Izzy and Jace go here also- Oh they’re right there. Izzy! Jace! Come over here!”

“Hey Alec, what’s up?” Izzy asked.

“These are my friends Magnus, Maia, Clary, Lydia, Raphael and Simon.”

Izzy looked Clary up and down and Clary smiled brightly. “I’m assuming your sister isn’t straight either.” Clary said not breaking eye contact with Izzy.

“Nope, neither is Jace. They are also bisexual.” Alec smiled.

Jace looked over at Simon and smiled.

“Well. Since school is over, do you guys wanna go out to eat?” 

“Um I can’t I gotta do uh homework.” Clary said and Izzy nodded.

“Uh yeah, me too.” Izzy said.

“And I have to go sleep, I’m exhausted.” Simon yawned.

“Yeah same here.” Jace said while Alec glared at him. 

“I have plans with Meliorn, sorry man.”

“Me and Lydia actually do have to study. Unlike some people.” Maia said looking over at Clary and Izzy.

“Well I’m free. If you still wanna come.” Alec said.

“Yeah of course! Come on let’s go.” Magnus said as they left.

“We all know that they perfect for each other.” Maia stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

“Hey, Izzy. Wanna go to the movies?” Clary asked.

“I love that idea.” Izzy said grabbing her hand and walking out of the school.

“Come on Lyds let’s go.” Maia said walking out, Lydia following out.” 

“So I’m gonna go. Hey, you two. Behave.” Raphael warned them. 

“I can’t make any promises.” Simon shrugged as Raphael walked out. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Jace asked.

“Absolutely, let’s go.” Simon sliding his hand around his waist.

Oh we’re definitely gonna fuck later. Jace thought smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know it's short please don't attack me. This is the first chapter of my highschool au. I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer but idk. Hoped you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
